If only you could see
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Just the life of the Akatsuki members. There are 10 members plus the leader whom they all know is Madara/Tobi. There will be some character death, etc. Yaoi, yuri maybe , het. Don't like. Don't read. I will put up warnings for smut.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story that just popped into my head at like 11:30pm my time. I like random inspiration sometimes but not all the time. Especially when I have to go to sleep. Ugh. Well I hope this turns out good. Anyway enjoy. Also there will be yaoi, het, and yuri. A little character death and so on.

Also this first chapter basically tells the story of my OC though it misses a few parts that will be explained later.

All Naruto characters are owned by Kishimoto. Any OC's are most likely mine unless I indicate otherwise. And now for the story lol.

* * *

Aida woke up to the sun shining in the small village that she had called her home. It was not a ninja village, though her parents were trained ninja who had fled here and therefore trained her as a ninja. They lived there peacefully teaching her simple ninja tricks as soon as she could walk and eat on her own. Shortly after she had turned five, her father had died when he was attacked by rogue ninja that infiltrated the village. Her mother fearing for their lives ran with her all the way to her mother's old home, the village hidden in the leaves. She used a really good genjutsu to disguise herself so no one would recognize her as one of Konoha's missing nin. She entered the village saying that she was looking for a new place to live after her old village was attacked by rogue ninja. The ninja guarding the village nodded and took her to speak with the Hokage who got her situated in a nice house and set her up with a job. The woman thanked the Hokage over and over again before being escorted to her new house by one of the genin. Once inside the genin left them to get settled in and the woman explored the house. When she found the basement, she smiled as there was no way in or out except for the door that lead down into it. Here it would be that she trained her daughter without the kage knowing what her daughter truly was.

The woman and her daughter Aida went into town and bought furniture and other essentials with the money that the hokage had so graciously given to them. Aida noticed some of the other younger kids in the village who were also out with their parents and smiled at them though most ignored her or stared at her for they didn't know who she was. Aida sighed a bit and then helped her mother get all the scrolls with their furniture and more home. Once everything was set up her mother took her to the basement and set up a sort of training ground for her. When that was completed she looked at her daughter for a split second before throwing a kunai at her when she wasn't looking. Aida dodged it easily without looking at her mother. After all her parents had pretty much been training her the moment she turned two. Her mother smiled satisfied and then both of them walked upstairs and set up their house.

-Seven Years Later-

Aida came home from the academy immediately putting her things down on the floor and heading to the basement. Her mother had instructed her that she would be receiving her real training after her school lessons. When she asked her mother why she couldn't just use her real power in school, she was told that it would be unwise and many in the village would hate her for it. Aida nodded and asked no further questions on the subject. Her last name was Hiwatari, a name her parents had come up with to hide their true identities when they lived in the village they raised her in for the first five years of her life. Her mother trained her a lot harder than they did at the academy and she figured it would all pay off in the long run. For the sake of not revealing who she truly was she was told to only do basics at the academy and some of the techniques her mother had gotten for her from some person whom she would not say. Once she entered the basement she saw her mother sitting there waiting for her. The woman did not move even when her daughter stood before her. After a few moments she looked into Aida's eyes.

"Let me see your real eyes.", was all she said to her daughter.

Aida nodded closing her eyes and opening them to reveal what they truly looked like with her real power.

"Very nice. It took a while but I think you have finally mastered those techniques that your father left for us. Now my lovely daughter it is time for our daily spar. I hope that ninja academy has taught you something otherwise this will end shortly for I know all your moves.", the woman said to her.

Aida said nothing and just watched as her mother stood up. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as her mother then began to throw a series of kunai and shuriken at her. She seemed to dodge them all easily before stabbing her mother in the back with a kunai. Her mother turned around only to see that her daughter was once again gone. Aida smirked as she dropped from the ceiling and attacked her mother again. The woman recovered quickly and then used an attack against her daughter that the girl wasn't expecting and defeated her.

"Not bad Aida. That academy does seem to be teaching you something. Very well. Today's lesson is over. You may go hang out with friends after you complete your homework of course.", the woman said to her.

"Already finished mother. I did it while listening to Iruka-sensei babble on about something I already know.", Aida said to her.

"Be back soon, darling.", her mother said.

Aida nodded and then went and changed into her normal clothes. Today she was going to visit an old clan's home on the outside of the village. The clan was no longer there and from what she had heard it had been annihilated by one of its own members. Either way she knew she would find some interesting information there. She walked past most of the people who just ignored her though a slight few said hi to her. She simply smiled at them and continued her walk that lead her to the outside of the Uchiha compound. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she went inside and started walking around exploring the place. She went inside the rooms and then to their basement area. On the wall to her left was the Uchiha clan symbol in which she delicately ran her fingers over it before the wall moved ever so slightly revealing a secret room. Inside this room were scrolls of different Uchiha techniques and even more. A small smile appeared on Aida's face as she sat down and started reading everything she could. She learned about the past of the clan, a good portion of their techniques and much much more. Taking the last few scrolls with her, she left the room and then sealed it back up not wanting to many others to know the knowledge she just learned.

As she left the compound she ran into one of her classmates, a young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at her coldly wondering what she was doing at his family's old home.

"Just looking around. I heard many things about the Uchiha clan. Can you blame me, an outsider, for being curious?", she said smoothly.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously before continuing to walk. "Stay away from here.", he said to her in a low threatening voice.

"Whatever you say Uchiha.", Aida said with a smirk and then left for home. Her mother had asked her a few questions when she came in, but other than that said nothing to her except telling her to go to bed for the exams that were coming up.

Aida went to her room and then read the last few scrolls that she had taken from the Uchiha compound. Smiling to herself as she read of the clan's demise and some of their forbidden techniques, she closed her eyes before hiding the scrolls in her room. She went to sleep peacefully that night without a worry in the world.

-Four years later-

Aida had become friends with mostly everyone in her old genin class. She had been easily promoted to the ANBU at the age of fourteen. A year old than that of the infamous Itachi Uchiha. No one knew how exactly she had managed such a thing, but for some reason no one wanted to question her on that fact either. Aida served Konoha faithfully, happy when she got off to hang out with friends and such, but life in Konoha just didn't feel like it was for her. Being an ANBU member meant that Aida knew some information that the regular ninja did not know at the moment. Mainly information on the crime organization known as the Akatsuki. While she did not know everything she knew enough to know that she wanted to join them though at the moment she didn't know how she would join them. She would have to prove herself somehow.

She kept thinking on this subject as she reached her home. Today was the day, she thought to herself sighing. From here on out she would be on her own once this was completed. She went into the house and was immediately attacked. Dodging the blows as necessary, she managed to grab hold of her attacker and snap their wrist causing them to howl in pain. Then she punched them in the stomach sending them flying across the room. The attacker used a water jutsu against her before Aida looked at the attacker with her 'real' eyes. The attacker froze and Aida smiled as the effect took place before going over and stabbing the attacker in the heart. The attacker stopped moving falling to the floor and Aida moved to the floor and hugged them. Her eyes closed as it seemed a new power was unleashing itself within her.

After a few moments of laying there like that the genjutsu of the woman dropped revealing none other than Konoha missing nin, Misa Senju. Otherwise known as Aida's mother. Aida got up having not even shed a tear and reported to the Hokage that she had been attacked by the missing nin and had killed her in combat. Of course her mother had wanted to die by her hands to make her stronger but Aida told the Hokage nothing like that. The Hokage nodded and congratulated her on a job well done and Aida just bowed and left as Jiraiya entered the Hokage's room. Aida waited for a few moments outside the door straightening her mask when she overheard Jiraiya telling Lady Tsunade about the fact that the Akatsuki would come after Naruto soon.

Aida left quickly as she made her way out the building. So the Akatsuki were after Naruto, hmmm. She would definitely get in if she brought them the nine-tailed demon fox vessel. How to get to Naruto though. That would be tricky. She sighed realizing a strategy to get to Naruto that most probably wouldn't even think of or at least that is what she thought at the time. She went back to her home and got dressed in her cutest and hottest outfit. She put her long black hair in a ponytail with some of it hanging in front of her face. She placed a bit of chapstick on her lips and then looked in the mirror with her bright green eyes. Perfect, she thought to herself and then went out to find Naruto.

She found him walking around the village and ran up to him. "Hey Naruto.", she said with a smile.

Naruto looked at her and found it hard not to get a nosebleed. He had never seen Aida dress up before and it kind of shocked him. "Hi Aida. Whats the occasion?", he asked her with a big goofy smile.

Ugh. She hated Naruto, but this was for something much bigger so she would deal with it. "I was hoping you would like to go out with me since I heard you have a free day. We can go to Ichiraku's if you want. It will be my treat.", Aida said with a smile on her face.

"Sure.", Naruto said to her with a smile happy with the fact he was on a date or at least thought it was one.

Aida smiled and took Naruto's hand leading him to the ramen shop. He was blushing as some of their friends had given him congrats on going out with the Hiwatari. Aida had smiled at them all and gave Naruto a hug just to further the assumption that she was happily going out with the blonde on a date. Inside her mind she was screaming wishing that she could just kill him already, but she knew Naruto was way stronger than her.

Once at the ramen stand she smiled as she bought Naruto over six bowls of ramen. He thanked her between eating mouthfuls of it. Aida just smiled saying things that made her want to throw up. Things like 'you are cute Naruto' and 'I'm glad you decided to come out with me.' Finally he was finished with his food and Aida suggested that they go for a walk on the outskirts of the village.

"Are you sure Aida?", Naruto asked her. "There could be enemy ninja out there."

'Or there could be a soon to be enemy ninja sitting right next to you.', Aida thought. "Of course I am sure Naruto. After all I don't need to be afraid of enemy ninja knowing I have you there to protect me. I know you have gotten stronger since training with Master Jiraiya. So please can we go? It will be romantic.", Aida said to him with a smile.

Naruto blushed. "Well I have gotten stronger. Sure lets go.", he said to her.

Aida smiled. "Yay! You are the best ever Naruto.", she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

The two walked outside the village far enough so that the guards couldn't see them. Aida suddenly stopped and then turned to Naruto with what looked like a blush in the pale moonlight. She looked down biting her lip before suddenly kissing Naruto. She pulled away looking into his eyes.

"I love you Naruto.", she said in a whisper while blushing.

"I love you too Aida.", he said before kissing her again.

Aida smiled in her head as she quickly removed a needle hidden in her hair and stabbed Naruto in the neck with it. His eyes widened and he slumped to the floor. Aida sighed so happy that it was over. Now to go find the leader of the Akatsuki. From what she read in the scrolls hidden within the Uchiha compound it was none other than Madara Uchiha. She began wondering if someone had planted that there so that Sasuke Uchiha could find it, but at this moment she didn't care. Grabbing Naruto she moved quickly through the woods. All the ninja had practiced carrying one another just in case something went wrong during a mission. Unfortunately when the day for practice came she had been paired up with Chouji and after having to carry him around, carrying Naruto felt like she was carrying around a piece of paper.

She ran for a while until she bumped into a ninja with an orange face mask on. 'Bingo', she thought as she prepared for the ninja to attack her. The ninja surprisingly didn't attack instead focusing on the body that lay on the ground at her feet. Aida stared at him for a minute before straightening up and looking at him.

"I wish to join the Akatsuki.", she said to him.

"And why should I let you?", Madara asked her.

"For starters I brought you a little present.", Aida said kicking Naruto.

"I see. And what powers do you possess?", he asked her. He didn't need some normal weakling ninja joining the ranks of his organization.

"Well I can do wood jutsu...", she said trailing off.

"Anything else?", he asked her.

"Hmmmm...", Aida said closing her eyes for a moment only to open them and show off her sharingan.

"Interesting...a mix of Senju and Uchiha...Are you perhaps one of Orochimaru's experiments?", Madara asked.

"No. My parents were Misa Senju and Hideyo Uchiha.", Aida said to him.

Madara looked at her. "Very well. Is there anything you hate?", he asked her.

"Besides Naruto here? I hate the leaf village and Sasuke Uchiha.", Aida answered him.

"I see. You may be helpful after all. Come with me. I will lead you to the Akatsuki base. You will be partnered with the one called Zetsu, who also happens to be a cannibalistic plant.", Madara said to her.

"Sounds like fun.", Aida said with a smile and then picked up the still unconscious Naruto and started to follow Madara.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Chapter 2 of this fic. Now to bring in some of my favorite characters the Akatsuki.

Yes, in this fic they do know that Tobi is Madara. Also, this is about the Akatsuki (includes relationships, missions, etc.) They are all alive. And yes there are 10 Akatsuki members in this. After all it is in fact Fanfiction.

All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto. Aida belongs to me. :)

* * *

The walk to the base was rather long and it was in the afternoon that they got there. Aida had been carrying Naruto for quite a while now happy that the triple dose of tranquilizer she had put in him was still working. As far as she knew they were not followed and most of the idiots of the leaf village probably thought that Naruto was spending time at her house or something. It would only be a problem when that drunken dumbass of a Hokage realized that she was with Naruto, of course by that time it would be too late. Once outside the place, Madara gave her a blue ring which she put on her left pinky finger. The ring having been recovered from Orochimaru shortly before he was killed. Madara looked at her once more and told her that introductions would have to be later. Currently all members are at this base and they must begin sealing Naruto's jinchuuriki as soon as possible. Aida nodded and walked into the place with Madara in front of her. She watched as he summoned all the members to the basement so they could begin the sealing process. After a quick explanation of what she was supposed to do, Aida hopped up on one of the fingers and got into position. Everyone else except Madara did as well and the process began.

-Meanwhile back in Konoha-

Tsunade had sent for Naruto for she had another mission for him. She wondered what was taking him so long as he usually got to her office in less than five minutes when summoned. The ninja she sent after him came back telling her that Naruto was no where to be found. Frantic, Tsunade then began telling her ANBU members to search the village for him when Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"Jiraiya, Naruto is missing.", Tsunade said to him. "Do you know if he ran off or anything?"

"I actually went to find him this morning but he was no where to be found and I could not pick up on his chakra signal.", Jiraiya said.

"Where could he have gone to? This isn't like Naruto.", Tsunade said to him.

"I know it isn't which is why I did a little investigating around the village and more.", Jiraiya said.

"Well did you find anything?", she asked.

"Yes and no. I will need you to fill me in on some things.", Jiraiya said to her. "First of all, Naruto was seen at Ichiraku's last night on a date with a ninja by the name of Aida Hiwatari. After asking some questions about her, I found out she was just an average ninja. Probably no better than her peers. What I find strange is that even though her teachers reported nothing exceptional about her, you still promoted her to ANBU. Why is that?"

Tsunade looked down at her desk as she remembered the real reason she had promoted Aida to ANBU.

-Flashback-

_It had been a little bit after the girl turned fourteen. Tsunade had been out taking a walk through the village at night. Just reminiscing about things. In the distance she had seen Aida training against an opponent she did not know as the person was wearing all black. Suddenly, the person let out a scream which Tsunade had found odd even though Aida was no where near the person. Tsunade had taken a step back and accidentally stepped on a twig alerting Aida to look in her direction and thats when she saw it as clear as day though it was only for a second. Her sparring partner had disappeared and she began walking towards her. Tsunade did not run for she didn't think a fourteen year old kunoichi was actually a threat to her. Instead she came out the shadows and smiled at Aida._

_"Hello. Lady Hokage.", Aida said with a sweet smile, but Tsunade knew what she saw._

_"Aida...", Tsunade started to say to her, but was interrupted._

_"Lady Hokage, Why are you out so late?", Aida said still with a sickeningly sweet smile. "It dangerous out here you know.", Aida had then said in a low whisper._

_Tsunade just looked at her and then looked around. She didn't see the person Aida had been sparring with anywhere._

_"Is something the matter Lady Hokage?", Aida asked her tilting her head._

_"No. Nothing. Just come to my office first thing in the morning.", Tsunade said firmly._

_"Yes my lady", Aida said and then left._

_Tsunade looked up at the moon making a silent vow to herself to watch Aida closely._

-End Flashback-

"She is an Uchiha.", Tsunade said to him. "I promoted her to keep an eye on her."

"I see. And-", Jiraiya started when Sakura ran into the room.

"Oh sorry to interrupt my lady. I ran those tests you asked for on Aida. It seems that missing nin she killed in combat the other day was actually her mother.", Sakura said to her.

Tsunade's face darkened while Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "That will be all Sakura.", Tsunade said and Sakura bowed and left.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "Aida killed a missing nin not that long ago?", he asked her trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Yes, she killed a missing nin by the name of Misa Senju.", Tsunade said.

"Senju, eh? And you said she was also an Uchiha?", Jiraiya asked her.

"Correct.", Tsunade said to him. "I once asked Aida about her mother. She said that her mother was the best woman in the world and also her closest friend as she could trust her enough to tell her anything without being judged. It was yesterday morning when she told me that she had killed a missing nin in combat, but I thought nothing of it and even congratulated her giving her the rest of the day off."

"So lets see what we have here. Yesterday morning Aida comes to you, I am assuming right before our meeting, and tells you that she had killed a missing nin found in her home. Then later that evening, she dresses up and seeks out Naruto for a date taking him to his favorite food place. This morning neither her nor Naruto can be found.", Jiraiya says to Tsunade. "Can you tell me anything else? No matter how small."

"There is nothing to tell. She went on mission faithfully and reported back to me when they were finished. She, just like all other ANBU members, was told about the threat of the Akats-", Tsunade was saying before being interrupted by Jiraiya.

"She was told about the Akatsuki?", he asked as if everything was coming together in his mind.

"Of course. All of my ANBU were. I don't see what the poi- Oh God!", Tsunade said as she started to come the same solution as Jiraiya.

"I think that Miss Hiwatari was tired of serving Konoha. When I investigated her house I found scrolls hidden in her room. They all pertained to the Uchiha family, their jutsu and more. When I first came to speak with you today, I had just thought she had been curious about the clan and didn't actually think anything of it as the only known living sharingan users were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha as well as Kakashi Hatake. I believe that upon having learned of the Uchiha past, her distrust and hatred for Konoha started to grow as she was growing up. Still, at that point there was nothing she could do, she had no where else to call home or any place to fit in. When you made her an ANBU member, she learned of the Akatsuki but knew no way of joining their ranks. So she waited and when she came to report to you about killing the missing nin, I think she over heard us speaking about the fact that Naruto was wanted by the Akatsuki for the demon inside him. She then went home quickly devising a plan to get Naruto and offer up him as her pass into the Akatsuki. She dressed up which was something I am told she rarely ever did and asked Naruto on a date. He, of course, having gone to school with her trusted her and accepted the date. She then tricked Naruto into leaving the village with her to take a walk using feminine charms I am assuming. I found this bottle in her house. It seemed to be filled with a powerful tranquilizer in which i found that three doses were missing. She must have given the injection to Naruto when he least expected it probably while snuggling against him or even kissing him.", Jiraiya said to her. "After that she must have taken him to the Akatsuki or she could still be traveling trying to find them. Either way, I have a bad feeling that Naruto may be lost to us if she found the Akatsuki already.", he said to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and on the off chance that Aida didn't yet find the Akatsuki, she sent out several ninja squads to find Aida and Naruto declaring Aida an S-class criminal for crimes against the leaf village.

-Four days Later-

The search went on for four days and no one could find Aida or Naruto all having to report their failures to Tsunade.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki hideout, they had finally finished sealing all the nine tailed demon fox leaving only Naruto's corpse on the ground. The other members hopped down from their positions and started to go upstairs talking about things like food and rest. Aida hopped off the finger she was on and fell over on the ground. She had used up a lot of strength with the long journey, and carry Naruto, and killing her mother, and then she had to go straight to that sealing jutsu. It was amazing she lasted long enough to seal it. Madara looked at her sighing. It was always rough for anyone the first sealing, but by the second one it was nothing. He picked her up and then took her to the room in which she would be staying in. He laid her on the bed and then left to go take care of other business like locating other tailed beast and such.

Many of the other members wondered about the new girl, but no one said anything to Madara about it. They would just ask their questions and more when she woke up or something.

Aida woke up two days later and looked around. She put her hand on her head and felt the ring she had on it. A ring?, she thought and then looked up at the cloak hanging in the closet as well as other clothes. She smiled, but resisted the urge to jump up and down and scream happily that she was part of the Akatsuki. She ran over to the closet grabbing the cloak, a black tube top with a fishnet shirt over it, a flared out black skirt that came down to her mid thigh, boots, black nail polish, a matching black underwear set and a pretty black rose hair ponytail holder. She opened the door of her room which, luckily for her, was right next to the bathroom. She went in the bathroom, showered and then put her clothes on taking time out to polish her nails and do her hair up in a ponytail with strands hanging down on either side of her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror before going into her room and tossing her other clothes and what not into a bin.

Aida took a deep breath hoping that the ninja in the Akatsuki were less annoying than the ones she had to deal with in Konoha though she figured if they were annoying then she could get over it. After all it was not everyday you got to be part of an infamous organization like the Akatsuki. Deciding to explore the place, she left her room looking for the kitchen. She ran through the halls running into a very grumpy Deidara.

"What the hell, un?", he shouted before seeing that it was the new girl. "Hmmmm...", he said before going to go get ready for the day himself. Everyone else was already up apparently as she had slept longer than she thought she did. She found her way to the kitchen where everyone was busy eating or talking. The talking stopped as soon as she walked in. Everyone stared at her for a few moments until Pein spoke up.

"Lets all just eat for now.", Pein said. "We will hold a meeting in the livingroom for formal introductions and such.", he said and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Here eat.", a pretty blue haired kunoichi said to her handing her a plate full of food.

Aida looked at her before taking her food and sitting at the farthest end of the table. She ate quietly looking up only when the blonde haired ninja that she ran into before came in. He glanced at her, but the blue haired woman shook her head and he just went and sat down to eat. Breakfast was over within twenty minutes after the blonde's arrival and everyone shuffled to the livingroom. Aida followed them and watched as they all took a seat. She was about to sit down too, but an orange haired ninja beckoned her to come stand with him in the middle of the room. Aida did as she was told and stood there looking at the ninja. She spotted a plant looking ninja. Hmmm, that must be the Zetsu that Madara had told her about, he seemed interesting to say the least.

"Now as you can all obviously see we have a new member.", Pein said to them. "Now introduce yourselves and try to be polite please.", he said to them. "I am Pein. Now tell them your name."

"My name is Aida. Thats all you need to know.", Aida said to them.

"What the fuck? I mean is that really all your fucking going to tell us. Well if you want to be a bitch like that, then I am not fucking telling you my name then.", Hidan said to her.

Pein glared at Hidan. "Tell her your name now. She needs to be familiar with everyone in this organization.", Pein said firmly.

"Fine. My fucking name is Hidan and I'm immortal.", Hidan said to her.

"Well nice to fucking meet you Hidan.", Aida said to him flipping him off.

"Haha this bitch actually has a fucking backbone.", Hidan said laughing.

"Anyway. Next.", Pein said before Aida could say anything back to him.

"I am Konan. And I am also Pein's girlfriend.", Konan said and Aida just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I am Kakuzu and watch how much you spend. We do have a budget here.", he said to her. Aida raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'm Kisame.", Kisame said to her with a toothy smile.

"Is that your real face?", Aida asked curiously.

Kisame glared at her. "You're right Hidan she is a little bitch.", he said and Aida smiled.

"I'm Itachi.", the next person said to her and Aida's eyes widened.

"You're Itachi? The Itachi Uchiha?", Aida asked him mouth still slightly open.

"Yes.", Itachi said to her. "I am assuming you are an ex-Konoha nin."

"Uh duh. How the hell do you think I got Naruto here.", Aida said to him not really asking a question.

"I'm Sasori.", the puppet said to her moving slightly so she saw his neck line.

"Holy shit an actual living puppet!", Aida said rolling her eyes again.

"Thats it. I am poisoning her in her sleep.", Sasori said.

"Guess I wont be sleeping then asshole.", Aida told him.

"Maybe I should just kill you now.", Sasori said. "I hate to keep people waiting."

"I'd like to see you try.", Aida said to him.

"Stop fighting.", Pein said shaking his head. She will fit in better than he thought she would. "Anyway next."

"I am Deidara, un.", Deidara said.

"What are you?", Aida asked.

"What do you mean, un?", Deidara asked her.

"I mean are you a guy or a girl or a hermaphrodite?", Aida said with a smirk on her face. She could tell he was a guy.

Deidara glared at her and reached his hand into his clay pouch but Konan grabbed his hand shaking her head no.

"Ok and last but not least...", Pein said pointing to Zetsu.

"Zetsu.", Zetsu said to her. "I am to be your partner.", he said.

"I know just don't eat me.", Aida said to him.

"Maybe I wont", Zetsu's light side said. "Maybe I will.", Zetsu's dark side said chuckling causing Aida to blush and all the other members to laugh.

"Now that introductions are over. I will leave you all to do whatever you want to do. I will assign more missions tomorrow.", Pein said and then left with Konan.


End file.
